Every Waking Hour
by Ceasefire
Summary: Terrorist PWP:: Miyagi wasn't sure an old man like him could handle being woken up like this, all that often.


More Terrorist. For a change, am I right?

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

The whole day had been a royal pain in the ass for Miyagi, but his problems seemed far away now, unimportant, less of a trial on his nerves. The world felt hazy; his head was spinning a little but he felt more relaxed here, in his own bed, than he had all the rest of the day.

Miyagi vaguely recalled stumbling into his bedroom at around nine o'clock, leaving Shinobu to do his homework at the kitchen table. Their eyes had met from across the room, but they were both too tired and distracted to really act on their impulses tonight, and the silent question they had posed to one another had been left unanswered.

Which was a shame, really, because this was the first time they'd had time alone in a good week.

Miyagi figured the frustration must have been getting to him, because he was completely unsure whether he was awake or asleep (or perhaps hovering on the edge of both?). There was a warm weight in his lap, slim fingers were slowly, carefully working on his boxers and vaguely, in the back of his mind, Miyagi thought he was way too old to be having sex dreams like a horny teenager, even with the added negative of having not had the real thing for seven days. It had been years since he'd dreamed anything this clearly, let alone dreamed about _sex_ this clearly, and could feel his dick twitching awake as a soft palm rubbed against it, helping him rise to the occasion, so to speak.

A warm hand curled around his half-hard cock, and something warm and tight engulfed the head as the hand on the base of his dick started moving. Miyagi groaned a little, hips jerking forward. His breath hitched, the feeling all too real.

_Real..._

_What?_

Miyagi's eyes shot open and his arms scrambled clumsily for leverage against his sheets as he tried, on reflex, to get away from whoever was pleasuring him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he clambered towards the headboard of the bed, Miyagi knew he shouldn't have been so shocked to see Shinobu at the end of his bed.

Shinobu, completely naked, clearly aroused, face flushed and rubbing his jaw as he avoided Miyagi's eyes.

_Shit._

"Aah, umm, Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi started, feeling more awkward at that very moment that he had ever felt before. Shinobu's lips curved into a frown and Miyagi continued to stutter over whatever he was trying to say, if he was trying to say anything at all in the first place.

"Wh-what..."

"W-what are you complaining about now?" Shinobu put a halt to Miyagi's stammering with his own, and gently fell forward onto the mattress.

Miyagi blinked rapidly, feeling completely confused about the whole situation. Shinobu looked up at him, face a little flushed with embarrassment but firmly holding his ground. Miyagi was still hard from Shinobu's earlier teasing, and he felt bizarrely self-conscious for being dominated in this way at all. Shinobu was still looking up at him, though he was looking markedly less confident at Miyagi's hesitation. The older man shook his head, clearly his thoughts, before swallowing and nodding once, slowly. Shinobu blinked, frowned determinedly and crawled up the bed on his elbows and knees.

Shinobu hadn't really had the courage to take charge since that time, and the sensations felt almost foreign, like it was totally new. If there was one thing about Shinobu that had always boggled Miyagi, it was his dedication to what the younger boy thought might please him, and this seemed to be no exception. Shinobu once again grasped his cock, holding it steady as his mouth covered as much of Miyagi's length as he could manage and sucked delicately; in short, sharp bursts in between low intakes of breath that tickled the skin under Miyagi's navel.

Miyagi groaned, unable to look away from Shinobu as the younger man continued to go down on him, lips reddening from the friction, fingers gradually tightening, jerking slightly faster. He pulled away for a minute, the tip of his tongue teasing the head of Miyagi's erection before he took his lover back into his mouth, pushing his boundaries a little by moving a little faster, a little deeper. Miyagi felt Shinobu flinch when he pushed his threshold a little too far, groaned softly when he felt the pressure of the boy reflexively swallowing around his cock. Shinobu took a moment to recover before moving again, delicately running his tongue along the underside of Miyagi's dick and cupping his balls.

Miyagi wasn't sure when he'd moved, but he realised suddenly that he had a fistful of Shinobu's hair, and his hand was at the back of the younger man's neck. Shinobu paused and glared; irritated by the distraction, and Miyagi let his arms fall back to his side, sheepishly raising his hands in surrender.

Shinobu pulled away after that, giving one last, wet lick to the underside of Miyagi's cock. He sat back, rubbing his jaw, and Miyagi chuckled and pulled his lover onto his lap.

"Don't push yourself."

"I'm _not_," Shinobu snapped, "Just give me a minute, and then I'll finish you off."

"Shinobu, you're scary when you say things that way."

"What was that?!" Shinobu scowled, and Miyagi laughed, softly, pressing his lips to Shinobu's temple.

"T-the thing is, I do want to do this."

"That's fine," Miyagi blinked, "I never said it wasn't."

Shinobu hesitated, before asking, "Was it good?"

"Errr..." Miyagi replied, feeling very much on the spot, "Of course it was."

Shinobu frowned.

"You don't sound very sure."

"W-well, it wasn't exactly the way I pictured being woken up..."

"I didn't think you'd let me do it if I asked."

Miyagi laughed and hugged Shinobu closer.

"Shinobu-chin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're an idiot."

"_What did you-!_"

"If you want to take initiative, I won't stop you," Miyagi soothed, hand running the length of the boy's spine.

Perhaps that was an understatement. He'd been waiting for Shinobu to feel more comfortable with sex before he'd planned to bring the matter up, but once again, his young lover had surprised him. It wasn't that he minded doing all the work, exactly; Shinobu's reactions were usually enough to get him hard and feeling like he needed the younger boy like oxygen. But, he was an adult male, after all, and it was perfectly reasonable for him to want Shinobu to touch him.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you frown like that, old man," Shinobu grumbled.

"You have more to worry about, in that case," Miyagi replied.

Shinobu squirmed on his lap, and Miyagi felt the boy's erection press against his stomach. The older man reached down, slowly stroking Shinobu's cock, teasing with brief touches and kisses to Shinobu's pale shoulder and neck.

Shinobu moaned a little, and Miyagi smirked.

"Miyagi..."

"Yes, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi murmured against the boy's flushed cheek, nuzzling the warm skin and moving to gently tug on Shinobu's earlobe with his teeth.

"Stop."

Miyagi paused and stared at his young lover.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to stop it!" Shinobu snapped, and he moved suddenly, pushing sharply against Miyagi's shoulders. The older man went sprawling back against his pillows, and Shinobu straddled his hips.

"… Shinobu?"

"What is it now?" Shinobu snapped, desperately trying to keep up his façade of confidence.

"… Never mind," Miyagi muttered sheepishly.

Shinobu rolled his eyes.

"So uncute, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu pouted, but arched into Miyagi's touch when the older man ran the back on his index finger against his chest.

Pulling away, albeit unwillingly, Shinobu went over to Miyagi's bedside chest of drawers and rummaged around. Retrieving what he was looking for, he returned to Miyagi and pressed both items into the older man's hands.

Miyagi looked down at the half-empty lubricant in his left hand, and condom in his right and arched his eyebrow.

"You decided you wanted to use them?"

"W-well... it's a little uncomfortable without, so I thought..."

"It doesn't bother me, Shinobu-chin. You have just as much say in this sort of thing as me. You shouldn't feel that you have to impress me."

"I want to impress you," Shinobu muttered, averting his eyes, "I want to make you happy."

'_Idiot. You already do_,' Miyagi thought, pulling the boy down to kiss him. Shinobu indulged Miyagi briefly, before pulling away and lying down next to Miyagi.

"Could you..."

"Of course."

Miyagi tossed the condom down next to Shinobu's hip and unscrewed the lubricant, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers before parting Shinobu's legs with his spare hand and sliding two fingers inside.

Shinobu flinched, tensing briefly from the initial discomfort. Miyagi kissed his collarbone and Shinobu relaxed enough for Miyagi to move, fingers moving slowly so as not to hurt the younger man.

Shinobu moaned softly when Miyagi curled his fingers, barely brushing his prostate as the older man leaned down to tease his nipple with his tongue, pressing his lips to it briefly before taking the sensitive nub between his teeth and gently biting down.

"Miyagi," Shinobu gasped out, and Miyagi hummed, pleased that the younger boy felt comfortable. He shifted, moving downward so he could gently stroke Shinobu's dick while he prepared him, briefly taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently before pulling away, distracting Shinobu from the pain.

When Shinobu began to rock back on his fingers, Miyagi pulled away, retrieving a tissue from the box on the top of the bedside drawers to wipe the excess lubricant away from his fingers.

"Okay there, Shinobu-chin?"

Shinobu nodded, before grabbing the condom next to his hip and trying to tear the wrapper open with his fingers.

"Why won't it tear?" he snapped, and Miyagi chuckled.

"You could open it with your teeth."

"Idiot."

"I'm serious," Miyagi grinned, "Does this look like the face of a liar?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"... Why, you little..."

"Got it," Shinobu said, triumphantly, once again pressing Miyagi back onto the pillows. Frowning, the boy took hold of his lover's erect cock and slid the condom over it, rerolling it a few times to make sure it was sitting right.

Miyagi blinked.

"What's wrong?" Shinobu asked, straddling Miyagi's hips; Miyagi shook his head in response. Quickly grabbing the lubricant and smearing some onto his cock, the older man waited until Shinobu was comfortable, before slowly directing him down onto his erection, allowing himself a small, satisfied sigh when the boy moaned.

"You alright?" Miyagi questioned, reaching up to toy with the soft hair behind Shinobu's ear.

"I'm fine," Shinobu said huskily, breathing sharply when Miyagi gently rocked his hips upwards.

"Take your time," Miyagi said, hands moving to cup Shinobu's thighs, squeezing lightly as the younger man slowly engulfed his cock in tight heat. Shinobu grunted a little, carefully sinking down on his lover's erection before humming a little as the head nudged his prostate. He stayed put for a moment, gently grinding down against Miyagi with tiny thrusts of his hips, before the older man gently slid his hands underneath the curves of his ass and helped him move his hips until he had a careful rhythm to follow.

"Shinobu," Miyagi breathed, unaware that he was even talking until he heard his own voice, moaning softly and tightening his grip on Shinobu's ass as the boy's muscles constricted around him. He would never admit it even if he was asked, but he thought that Shinobu was beyond beautiful when he was like this; mouth slightly agape, cheeks stained pink from the effort of riding him and from arousal, pale skin striped by the street light filtering through the blinds, cock hard against Miyagi's older man felt the head of his dick brush against Shinobu's prostate again, and the boy all but screamed, muscles clamping down sharply around Miyagi and precum leaking from his erection. Miyagi chuckled, a low sound in the back of his throat, and gently ran the pad of his thumb against the tip of Shinobu's cock, that action alone making his lover shiver violently, the expression on Shinobu's face making him look as if he were overwhelmed by sensation.

"Miyagi," Shinobu let out a soft whimper, raising his hips so that Miyagi's length almost completely left him before once again dropping down, legs quivering and cock twitching against Miyagi's palm.

"Shinobu?" Miyagi murmured back, jerking the boy off with sharp, fluid movements of his hand.

"Aah.. close," Shinobu replied, reaching up with one hand to play with his own nipple. Miyagi moved almost instantly, dragging Shinobu down against him so they were chest-to-chest, before giving one more sharp upward thrust of his hips and gently biting down on Shinobu's shoulder with his teeth. It was enough to send Shinobu over the edge; he suddenly tightened around Miyagi, cried out and jerked forward, seed spilling between their bodies.

Miyagi knew he wouldn't last much longer after that, not with Shinobu warm and lank and spent against him, muscles still clenching residually around his cock. Carefully easing Shinobu off his erection and laying him down on the pillows, Miyagi tugged the condom off his dick and kneeled over Shinobu, jerking himself off once, twice, before he felt orgasm overtaking him. All at once, Shinobu seemed to snap back to his senses and lunged forward, lips barely covering the tip of Miyagi's cock before the older man came.

Shinobu immediately broke away and spluttered, covering his mouth and swallowing hard. After that, he began to cough roughly into his palm, and Miyagi chuckled and ran a hand along the boy's spine.

"You never fail to surprise me, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu glared and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Miyagi smiled and pulled the boy close, grabbing the used condom from where it had been staining the sheets and knotting it. He tossed it towards the bin in the corner of the room and missed spectacularly, but couldn't be bothered moving to dispose of it properly. He could do it in the morning, after all. Miyagi then grabbed some tissues from the box on the dresser to clean them both up with, and Shinobu smiled briefly, tiredly as Miyagi dumped the used tissues on the dresser next to the box and pulled him close.

"Goodnight, Shinobu."

"Goodnight," Shinobu yawned, snuggling into Miyagi's chest.

"Oh, and Shinobu?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, all you have to do is ask. I'm not sure an old man like me could handle being woken up like that, all that often."

"Stupid Miyagi..." Shinobu murmured, before drifting off to sleep.

**END**


End file.
